Quando se perde um doce sorriso
by linanime
Summary: Hyoga relembra os eventos que resultaram na perda de mais um ente querido.  Poderia ele ter feito alguma coisa para evitar esse evento?


**Olá a todos, essa fanfic foi estrita para a 3ª edição do Coculto, como presente para a Anita!**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic!**

**Beta: Vane**

**Quando Se Perde Um Doce Sorriso**

Parece estranho pensar nisso. Parece estranho não ter prestado atenção antes. A falta que ele faz para todos é tão grande, que nada pode calar nosso sofrimento.

Estranho não termos percebido antes. E agora, ajoelhado aos pés daquele que deu tudo que tinha para nos ajudar, não temos nenhuma reação que possa ajudá-lo. Seu sangue ainda corre morno pelo chão. Seus cabelos são agitados pelo vento, mas o corpo está frio. Seu irmão chora as lágrimas que nunca derramara antes. Percebo todos com os olhos marejados, mas e eu? Frio, incompreensivo, autossuficiente. Por que não derramo nenhuma lágrima por perder um grande amigo?

oOo

Como sempre, tudo começou de uma forma inesperada. Junto com meus companheiros, havia voltado à Sibéria porque Saori pedira para fazermos uma investigação no local. Hilda havia dito que um mal muito grande estava surgindo naquelas águas gélidas e que devíamos nos preparar para o pior.

Shun, sempre doce, despediu-se de todos com um sorriso, aquele sorriso que dava forças ao seu irmão, quem no entanto não aguentava mais ficar ouvindo seus pedidos de socorro. Sempre tão fraco, que frequentemente precisava de ajuda do irmão. Ele nem sabia o que realmente era ser um cavaleiro, era o que muitos pensavam.

- E lá vamos nós! - gritou Seiya superempolgado, com a armadura de Pégasus nas costas.

Olhei para meu companheiro; ele era extremamente animado. Shiryu chamou a atenção dele, mencionando que aquela seria uma missão séria que exigiria muita atenção, e não era uma brincadeira. Seiya sorriu meio envergonhado, coçando a cabeça, com uma expressão meio boba na face.

Shun, pobre garoto, chegou acompanhado do irmão. Ele, sempre calmo e extremamente doce, acreditava que tudo ia acabar bem. Acho que seu único objetivo na vida era fazer o bem aos outros, mesmo porque ele não gostava de lutar.

Às vezes me pergunto por que ele virou um cavaleiro. Mas sempre a resposta ressurge em minha mente, então esqueço os questionamentos bobos.

Shun parou e vira-se para admirar a paisagem. Parecia perdido no tempo, e não percebeu o vento jogar seus cabelos na face. A armadura não parecia pesar muito sobre seus ombros. Um sorriso doce apareceu em sua face; parecia um sorriso de despedida. Percebi seu olhar longe daquele local. Shun parecia estar sendo envolvido por uma tristeza profunda de uma forma repentina, e mesmo assim mantinha seu sorriso doce, um sorriso que pertencia somente a ele.

- Como o dia está lindo hoje! A paisagem parece estar mostrando toda a sua beleza nesse momento - ele disse, sorrindo para seu irmão.

Ikki nada respondeu, mas parou um instante e olhou para a natureza. Pude perceber um meio sorriso aparecer em seu rosto; então notei que achava o mesmo que seu irmão menor.

Ele chamou Shun para entrar no avião, Seiya e Shiryu já haviam seguido para o interior do nosso meio de transporte. Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria naquela missão, talvez tivesse tentado evitar que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda subisse no avião. Ele realmente estava se despedindo daquele lugar, e a natureza também dizia adeus. Mesmo sentindo que iria partir para não mais voltar, ele seguiu com aquele doce sorriso que apenas uma pessoa no mundo conseguia oferecer.

- Hyoga, vamos! - chamou-me Seiya na porta do avião.

Segui para o transporte. Era um avião simples, com assentos para oito pessoas, pertencente à corporação Kido. O brasão da família de Saori estava estampando no metal. A cor cinza brilhava com o sol da manhã. Os tripulantes já haviam subido; só faltava eu.

Estava parado com minha armadura nas costas, olhando para a natureza. Pressentia que ela estava dizendo adeus, porque senti o mesmo clima de quando minha mãe se afastou e o navio naufragou.

Embarquei naquele avião e permaneci todo o caminho em silencio. Estava voltando para casa e isso era muito bom. Mas havia o perigo iminente, e uma luta poderia começar. Então devia me preparar mais para ser de grande ajuda aos meus amigos.

Seiya falou o caminho inteiro, tanto que Ikki perdeu a paciência e mandou-o se calar. O restante do caminho foi repleto de brigas e discussões desses dois, enquanto Shun e Shiryu tentavam acalmá-los.

Nos olhos verdes do cavaleiro de Andrômeda ainda havia uma sombra de tristeza. Mesmo assim, ainda sorria, tentando amenizar a situação. Por que seu irmão não percebeu aqueles sinais? Por que os outros não perceberam? Por que até eu não pude notar aquela sombra em seus olhos? Mas agora, refletindo sobre os acontecimentos, sei que ele sabia o que iria acontecer. Mesmo assim, foi conosco para nos ajudar e proteger.  
>Chegamos ao aeroporto na Sibéria, descemos e fomos caminhar para chegar ao local onde eu vivi durante o meu treinamento. Era bom estar naquela vila; poderia visitar a minha mãe novamente. Tudo estava coberto de neve como sempre. Aquele branco me fazia uma falta!<p>

O vento gelado fez algumas pessoas ficarem arrepiadas. Mas os cavaleiros de Athena não temiam frio ou dificuldades. Eram guerreiros treinados para serem resistentes.

A casa onde ficaríamos estava aconchegante, apesar de possuir poucas mobílias e não muito espaço. Shiryu se assustou um pouco com o local e pediu para ouvir sobre meu treinamento. Contei tudo o que passei naquela época, e expliquei como conheci Isaac.

Naqueles tempos minha mãe estava próxima e eu podia vê-la quando quisesse. Mas meu treinamento foi muito duro. Todos tinham sido, então compartilhamos nossas experiências.

O treino mais cruel fora o do Ikki. E pensar que aquela pessoa tão meiga é quem originalmente deveria ter ido ao local onde o irmão mais velho se tornara cavaleiro. Fico imaginando como o Shun voltaria daquele lugar. Será que seria menos ele? Menos doce com as pessoas? Menos preocupado com os outros? Infelizmente nunca saberemos.

Dividimo-nos e começamos a nossa busca pelo mal que ali poderia surgir. Era noite e o frio estava aumentando, então todos vestiam casacos. Caminhava por uma montanha branca, lembrando-me de quando era criança e me divertia com a neve. Meus pensamentos me tiraram do mundo real. Era muito melhor permanecer no mundo de sonhos onde era feliz com minha mãe.

Meus passos me guiaram justamente para o local onde eu poderia vê-la; bastava quebrar o gelo e nadar. Abaixei-me, colocando minhas mãos na superfície fria. Lágrimas desciam por minha face. A saudade era tão grande que corroía meu coração. Sentia que a ferida aberta naquela ocasião permanecia tão viva que imaginei ver meu sangue correndo pelo chão, o sangue da ferida que nunca se fechara em meu coração.

— Mãe! - suspirei.

O chão parecia realmente vermelho. Seria meu sangue?

Comecei a olhar para meu corpo, confuso. Mas não havia sinal de ferimentos; tudo estava no lugar. A paisagem estava ficando sombria e isso começou a me assustar. Olhei espantado para o céu. Uma grande lua vermelha como sangue estava ali. Sua luz banhava o cenário em uma tonalidade rubra, dando a impressão de tudo estar coberto com sangue.

Uma risada sinistra ecoou na região, e percebi que as águas onde minha mãe repousava começaram a ferver. O gelo começou a derreter de uma maneira inesperada. Tive apenas tempo de correr.

O vapor d'água começou a subir. Tinha entrar naquelas águas e parar aquilo para que eu pudesse ver novamente a minha mãe.

Meu coração se apertou no peito. Precisava correr, precisava agir. Minha mãe iria cozinhar naquelas águas se eu não fizesse nada.

Senti braços fortes me segurarem: era Ikki, seguido por todos os nossos companheiros.

— Se pular nessas águas você não irá sobreviver, Hyoga! - falou Shiryu preocupado.

— Mas eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe! – falei, com lágrimas correndo pela minha face.

— Ela está morta, você está vivo! Se você morrer dessa forma inútil, não a estará honrando, Hyoga! - disse Ikki, ainda me mantendo seguro.

As lágrimas brotavam em meus olhos sem que eu pudesse me controlar; elas o enchiam até não terem mais espaço e transbordarem. Seguiam caminho pelo meu rosto, percorrendo minhas bochechas e se depositando no meu queixo. Uma a uma, em intervalos cada vez mais curtos, elas saltavam da minha face, atingindo o chão. Minha vista ficou embaçada. Minha mãe estava sendo cozida por aquelas águas e meus companheiros não me permitiam ir ajudá-la.

— Você não me entenderia, Ikki! – eu disse.

— Hyoga! - ouvi a voz de Shun.

— Mamãe! - gritei em meio a soluços.

Nosso inimigo vinha de um vulcão subterrâneo e pretendia aquecer toda a Terra. Para eliminar os humanos ele causaria muito terremotos marinhos, o que provocaria ondas gigantes por todo o globo terrestre. O derretimento do gelo iria aumentar o nível dos oceanos e as regiões costeiras iriam começar a desaparecer.

Meus companheiros estavam relatando suas descobertas. Era realmente um perigo imenso, mas meu coração estava preso à minha mãe naquelas águas ferventes. Fui arrastado por eles enquanto ouvia os relatos. Iria me vingar desse inimigo que tivera a audácia de profanar o lugar onde minha mãe descansava.

— Talvez Camus tenha razão. Você precisa se desfazer um pouco da ligação que tem com o corpo de sua mãe - falou Shun, sem aquele sorriso peculiar na face.

— Shun, você esqueceu sua mãe? - perguntei.

— É impossível esquecer nossa mãe! Mas se ela nos deu a vida com tanto amor, iria desejar que fizéssemos de tudo para não perdê-la facilmente – disse, olhando para o teto da casa.

—Você pensa igual ao Ikki. Vocês não me entendem! – eu disse, virando para o outro lado para não precisar mais encará-lo.

— Hyoga, você é que não entende os sentimentos de sua mãe e os dos outros! Eu sinto que essa batalha será muito cruel, então se prepare. Se tiver dificuldades pode contar conosco. Somos seus amigos! – ele disse com um sorriso doce, levantando-se e saindo.

Vi-o se distanciar. Em suas palavras eu pude perceber a mão de minha mãe. Foi como se estivesse perto dela novamente, como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Pareceu-me tão maduro, sendo eu o mais velho.

Ele parou na porta e olhou para mim sorrindo. Espantado, só pude dar um pequeno sorriso em troca. Um sentimento crescia em meu peito. Sabia que não estava só quando podia contar com meus amigos: aquele sorriso doce, a face dura do Ikki, a alegria e coragem do Seiya e a calma do Shiryu. Sempre que eu estivesse perto deles, sabia que poderia me sentir confortável como se estivesse em família. Eles eram a minha família!

oOo

Enviamos notícias a Athena pedindo reforços. O inimigo não se mostrara ainda, mesmo tendo se passado três meses. A população, acostumada ao clima frio, estava sofrendo muito com o calor que estava surgindo. O gelo derretia cada vez mais rápido e havia notícias de terremotos e ondas gigantes em alguns lugares.

Por fim, encontramos cavaleiros cujos corpos era constituídos de lava vulcânica incandescente. O único que podia competir igualmente com eles era Ikki; todos os outros ficavam em desvantagem. Senti-me como um peso para meus companheiros, já que era o mais fraco contra o fogo.

— Sou completamente inútil para vocês, amigos – disse, rendendo-me.  
>— Não, Hyoga, você é essencial! - disseram todos me dando força.<p>

— Obrigado! - falei sorrindo.

Sentimos um cosmo muito intenso na região onde víramos o poder do inimigo pela primeira vez. Vestimos nossas armaduras e corremos para o local.

Lá estava uma pessoa de costas. Usava um longo vestido negro, com detalhes vermelhos. Cordões de lava estavam dispostos por todo o tecido.

Os cordões se tornavam mais intensos ou mais brandos dependendo da vontade do inimigo. Lava caía deles e corria por toda a extensão do vestido. Os cabelos loiros ondulados caíam em cascata por suas costas. A pele era alva até onde podia ser vista.

A pessoa deu uma gargalhada assustadora e virou-se para nos encarar com um sorriso misterioso. Caí sobre meus joelhos; eles não conseguiram suportar o peso do meu corpo. Levei as mãos à cabeça, espantado.

Aquela mulher com aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, era a minha mãe. Aquele ser tomara posse do corpo dela, que permanecera intacto depois do desastre com o navio. Aquele sorriso não era o da minha mãe, mas o corpo era. Se eu a ferisse, destruiria a pessoa mais preciosa da minha vida.

—Hyoga, precisamos lutar! - falaram todos.

Meu corpo não reagia. Não podia lutar contra a minha mãe.

Ela disse que se a matassem, a única que sofreria o dano seria aquela mulher. O corpo seria despedaçado e ela não sofreria nenhum dano. Tudo iria acabar em breve; ninguém a deteria.

Shun e os outros começam a lutar, mas Ikki era o único que conseguia se aproximar de maneira eficiente sem sofrer grandes danos. Bolas de fogo que pareciam vir do início da erupção de um vulcão eram lançadas por aquela mulher. Os cavaleiros desviavam e tentavam usar seus golpes. Tudo em vão: ela formava uma barreira de fogo tão intensa, que nem Ikki a atravessava.

—Vocês são inúteis, cansei de brincar! – ela falou, com ódio e desprezo no semblante.

Minha mãe nunca teria aquela expressão. Minha mãe lembrava Shun: sempre preocupada comigo, sempre com um sorriso doce para mim. Aquele sorriso sinistro não pertencia à minha mãe; aquela não era a minha mãe.

Fiquei completamente perdido em meus pensamentos. A batalha não conseguia entrar em minha mente. Ficava apenas tentando assimilar aquela nova situação.

Levantei a cabeça e consegui ver Seiya e os outros presos com cordões de fogo. Apenas um toque, e todos seriam carbonizados.

Tentei me erguer para lutar, mas aquele corpo era igual ao da minha mãe. Meus amigos eram minha família, então precisava me esforçar mais.  
>Concentrei meu cosmo para iniciar o golpe Execução Aurora, do mestre Camus. A mulher foi atingida em cheio, mas o gelo era convertido em água sempre que tocava seu corpo.<p>

Ela gargalhou, afirmando que tudo era inútil. Concentrou sua energia com as mãos paradas à frente, braços completamente esticados. Uma massa de fogo se formou, misturada com rochas fundidas. Ela apontou em nossa direção. O chão se movia nos aproximando. Ela daria apenas um último golpe para exterminar todos os cavaleiros.

— Adeus, cavaleiros de bronze! - disse a inimiga.

A massa de fogo e lava saiu de suas mãos e veio em nossa direção. Numa fração de segundos seríamos completamente aniquilados pela oponente.

Sem que ninguém esperasse, vimos uma pessoa se posicionar na frente do golpe e receber todo o impacto sozinha. A armadura foi complemente destruída, e o corpo arremessado para longe. Algumas chamas nos atingiram, fazendo com que meus companheiros fossem soltos. Mas alguém não estava no lugar de antes.

Shun não se encontrava no lugar onde fora preso. Ele estava a alguns metros de distância de todos, sem armadura. Seu sangue banhava o chão. Conseguira se livrar do golpe com suas correntes, bem a tempo de nos salvar, sempre querendo ajudar a todos. E agora perdera a vida.

—Estou feliz que estejam bem – ele sussurrou.

Ikki o segurou nos braços. Seu sangue quente escorria do corpo e banhava nossos pés.

Shiryu e Seiya choravam junto com Ikki. Shun não tinha mais vida; já dera o último suspiro.

Eu estava parado. Não havia lágrimas em meus olhos. Eu me senti o ser mais frio do mundo. Mas não era isso: estava completamente chocado. Suas palavras vindo na minha cabeça, a sombra triste no olhar, seu sorriso doce que nunca iria voltar... O sentimento de perder minha mãe voltava à tona, mas dessa vez era um amigo que mais parecia meu irmão mais velho.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei furiosamente para a inimiga. Meu cosmo explodiu com toda a fúria. Aquela pessoa não era minha mãe. Tirara um ente querido de minha vida e iria pagar muito caro.

Meu golpe, junto com o dos outros, destruiu aquela pessoa. A sombra negra foi desfeita pelo cosmo dos cavaleiros de Athena, minha família e minha vida. Minha mãe desapareceu nas águas. Estava voltando ao local onde repousava anteriormente.

Caímos cansados. Não vimos mais nada, e esperávamos que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

oOo

Dois meses depois, acordamos no hospital e soubemos que salváramos o mundo, mesmo perdendo um amigo.

Desesperados, saímos correndo do hospital sem receber alta. Corremos até o local de sua sepultura. June estava lá aos prantos, junto com outros cavaleiros e amazonas. Era realmente verdade: Shun não estava mais entre nós.

Caí de joelhos novamente, mostrando todas as lágrimas que haviam ficado guardadas por ocasião de sua morte. Pedi desculpas por ter sido fraco, por ter hesitado. Mas minhas palavras não o trariam de volta.

— Hyoga? - ouvi a voz de Ikki.

— Ele era uma pessoa tão boa... não merecia esse final.

—Hyoga! - ouvi a voz de Shiryu.

—Ele era parte da nossa família! Vamos fazer o possível para manter tudo que você sempre protegeu, Shun!

Levantei-me e caminhei com meus companheiros. A natureza estava muito bela naquele dia. Acho que prestava uma homenagem ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda, assim como eu queria fazer.

Um vento suave passou, balançando nossos cabelos e nos lembrando dos momentos felizes que compartilhamos. Ninguém poderia substituir esse amigo. Ninguém iria conseguir ocupar seu lugar em nossos corações. Ele era mais que um amigo: era um irmão para todos.

—A natureza sorri aquele doce sorriso que somente uma pessoa conseguia nos oferecer. Mesmo que nunca mais vejamos aquele sorriso, a natureza está tentando nos recompensar - disse aos meus companheiros.

A falta que ele nos faria seria imensa, mas iríamos tentar defender o mundo que ele tanto quisera proteger. Iríamos continuar dando tudo de nós para que todos pudessem sorrir. Mesmo que ninguém nos trouxesse aquele mesmo doce sorriso que Shun possuía, aquele sorriso sincero que nunca mais voltaria. 


End file.
